Gordo and Cheerleaders
by rootbeerfizz
Summary: Kate is using Gordo to get better grades so she can go to cheerleader camp. This is my first fic please r/r! It's kinda lame, but please read!
1. Kate's Bad Grade

"I hope I got a good grade on my report!" Lizzie McGuire said as she walked into her English class.   
"Me too." Gordo (Lizzie's best friend) added.   
"Oh come on Gordo you get an A on everything!" Miranda (Lizzie's other best friend) exclaimed.   
"Yeah, because he's a nerd." Kate Sanders said, walking by the trio. (Kate used to be one of their other bestfriends but then  
she became a cheerleader.) Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo sat down next to each other waiting for the bell to ring.  
"Can you believe it's only three weeks until summer!?" Miranda squealed.   
"I can't wait!" Lizzie agreed. BRRRING! The bell rang and everyone hurried to their seats, waiting for Mrs. Lowder to start   
talking.  
"Class, today I'm going to pass back your reports.Please read over the comments I wrote." First Mrs. Lowder passed back   
Danny Kessler's report.   
"Cool a C!" Danny shouted. Everyone laughed. Next was Lizzie's.  
"Good job McGuire." Mrs. Lowder commplimented. Lizzie looked down and saw that she got an A. *Yeah an A! I got an A!*   
"Excellent Gordo, as usaul."   
"Miranda, nice work."  
"Kate, you could use some improvement. 'As if' doesn't belong in a report about outer space." Mrs. Lowder said.   
"Sounds like Kate." Miranda giggled.  
"Oh no. Mrs. Lowder if I don't at least get a C on my report card, I can't go to cheerleading camp!" Kate whined.   
"Well I suggest you work harder on your homework, and raise your grade before summer." Mrs. Lowder replied. She   
finished passing out the reports just before the bell rang. Everone picked up their stuff and hurried to the door. On the way out   
Kate pulled Gordo to the side.  
"Um Gordork, I mean Gordon." Kate began.  
"Gordo."   
"Yeah whatever. So um would you like to go to the Digital Bean with me?" Kate asked.   
"But earlier you called me a nerd." Gordo said.  
"Oh yeah, uh I was just joking around." Kate stammered.  
"I guess sure. When?" Gordo answered.  
"Tonight." Kate replied.   
"OK see you there." Gordo caught up with Lizzie and Miranda.   
"No way Kate just asked you to the Digital Bean." Miranda said.  
"And you said yes!" Lizzie sheirked.  
"Yeah so. Wait why is that hard to believe?" Gordo asked.  
"She called you a geek earlier. She's up to something." Miranda said. They walked to their last class of the day not mentioning   
Kate or the Digital Bean.  
The next Chapter is coming soon! 


	2. Forget Gordo

Soon they were sitting on the bus.  
"Hey Gordo! Come site with me!" Kate said. Gordo looked at Lizzie and Miranda.   
"Sure." Gordo replied taking a seat next to Kate.  
"Oh my gosh! Gordo has never blown us off like that before!" Lizzie said.  
"And why would Kate ne interested in Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
"Well I guess it's you and me tonight at my house for a movie." Lizzie said.   
  
"So Gordo, you got an A on your report?"Kate asked.  
"Yeah, it was on the planet Mercury. Did you know that on one side of Mercury   
is like really hot, and on the other side it's freezing?" Gordo answered.   
"OK whatever. Um you'll be there at six o' clock right?" Kate said.  
"Yeah." The bus took off with a sudden jerk.  
  
"Oh let's forget Gordo. He makes fun of these friendship bracelets." Miranda said. The   
lastest passtime on the bus for Lizzie and Miranda was making friendship bracelets and then  
trading with each other.  
"Can you pass me a bead please?" Lizzie asked.  
"Here. Is pink OK?"  
"Yeah." Lizzie tied the pink bead to her bracelet.  
"Done." She annouced.  



	3. A Root Beer Float and Movie

Kate sat down next to Danny Kessler at the Digital Bean.  
"Now when Gordork comes you leave" Kate explained.  
"So Gordork comes I leave." Danny repeated.  
"Yes. Here he comes! Go leave Danny!" Kate said. Danny quickly got up and left. Gordo looked around for Kate, once he found her he sat down.   
"Hi Kate." Gordo said.   
"Hi Gordo." They sat in silence until a waitress came and asked,   
"Ready to order?"   
"Yeah." Kate answered. "I'll take a root beer float."   
"I'll have the same." Gordo said.  
"OK two root beer floats coming up!" The waitress said before leaving.  
"Um, I was wondering is this a date?" Gordo asked.   
"Sure, if you want it to be." Kate replied.   
"OK." Again there was a period of silence until the waitress came back.  
"Here's your floats. It'll be two fifty."   
"Here." Gordo said giving the waitress the money. "My treat."  
"Thanx." Kate muttered.  
"No problem." Gordo replied.  
  
"OK so what should we watch first?" Lizzie asked, walking in her room with a bowel of buttered popcorn.  
"How about Save the Last Dance?" Miranda suggested.   
"OK, you know how to work the VCR.   
"Hey!" Miranda said, throwing a pillow at Lizzie.   
"Hey yourself! I got the popcorn!" Lizzie said, throwing the pillow back. Miranda put the movie in and fast forwarded through the previews.  
  
"So that's why you always wear pink?" Gordo asked.   
"Yeah don't you think it highlites my eyes?" Kate asked.  
"Yes, but you look good in whatever you wear." Gordo said, blushing.  
"I know." Kate replied.  
"So why do dress like that?" Kate asked.  
"Well, I don't like to go with the crowd." Gordo explained. SLURP! Kate finished her root beer float.   
"Oh look at the time it's eight thrity! I need to get going!" Kate exclaimed.   
"Me too." Gordo agreed.   
"Well, bye." Kate said.  
"Bye."  
  
"Miranda? Are you awake? Miranda!?" Lizzie asked, shoving Miranda off the bed.  
"Ahh!" Miranda screamed, pulling herself back onto the bed.   
"OK, now your awake." Lizzie giggled.   
"You think?" Miranda threw popcorn at Lizzie. Matt walked in and said,  
"Mom wants to know if you want pizza, barf face."  
"Yes now get out!" Lizzie replied. Matt stuck his tongue out and left. They could here Matt scream down the hall, "They want pizza!"  
"Want pizza Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
"Sure, race you to the kitchen!" Miranda challenged. Lizzie burst out the door with Miranda two steps ahead of her. Lizzie jumped off the last four steps and ran into the kitchen. Seconds later Miranda skidded into the kitchen.  
"What do I win?" Lizzie asked.  
"Pizza." Lizzie's mom answered, pulling out the cheesey pizza.  
"Works for me!" Lizzie said. They sat at the table and pigged out.  
"Good pizza." Miranda said, pushing away her plate.  
"Oh yeah." Lizzie agreed.  
  



	4. Kate Cheating

"I think I'm in love with kate!" Gordo annouced the next Monday morning. Lizzie stopped in  
her tracks.   
"OK I did NOT just hear that!" Miranda said.  
"Gordo, are you out of your mind!?" Lizzie shouted turning around.  
"No I'm not out of my mind and yes you DID hear that." Gordo said.   
"Opps Kate said, dropping her books next to Gordo.   
"Here let me get those." Gordo bent down and gathered all her books and handed them  
to Kate.  
"Uh, thanx." Kate muttered and hurried up to Claire. "See I told you." Kate whispered to  
Claire.  
"Bye." Gordo murmmered.   
"Ew gross!" Miranda made gagging noises.  
"Oh come on! Is it really hard to believe that someone actually likes me?" Miranda and  
Lizzie looked at each and then nodded. Gordo threw up his arms walking away.  
"Gee, thanks guys!"  
"No Gordo, it's not that. It's just, we're talking about Kate! Kate goes out with brain dead  
guys like Danny Kessler." Lizzie explained. Gordo turned around.  
"You know you could be HAPPY for me."  
"OK we'll try to support you. But it's just that it's Kate." Miranda promised, looking at   
Lizzie.   
"Yeah, sorry Gordo." BRING! The bell rang just as Lizzie found her seat. Lizzie looked to see   
where Danny was seating. Darn, Lizzie thought, on the other side of the room. But then she   
spotted Kate next to Gordo.  
"Miranda look!" She pointed at Kate and Gordo.   
"This is getting really weird!" Miranda whispered.  
"So Gordo, wanna go to the Digital Bean tonight at six?" Kate asked, flipping her long blonde  
hair out of her face.   
"Sure."   
"Class, today we're taking a pop quiz." Groans came from everyone.  
"Now class, I promise it won't hurt a bit."  
"I'm not that good at square roots!" Kate moaned. As soon as Gordo got is paper he went straight to work.  
Kate looked at her paper, then looked at Gordo's. She started copying his answers.   
"Gordo!" Lizzie poked Gordo in his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"  
"Oh here Kate." Gordo moved his arm off his paper to share his answers with Kate.   
"Gordo what are you doing? She's copying!" Lizzie whispered. Just then the teacher walked by and  
Gordo went back to his quiz. Right before the bell rang the last person turned in their pop quiz. As soon as they  
were in the hall Lizzie grabbed Gordo.   
"Gordo! What was that? You never let anyone copy! Not even me and Miranda!"  
"It was just a pop quiz." Gordo argued.   
"Yeah and it was Kate!"  
"So." Gordo muttered. Lizzie threw her hands up and left.  
  
quickly went back to work.   
  



	5. Spying at the Digital Bean

"OK so why are we here again?" Miranda asked.  
"To spy on Gordo and Kate." Lizzie explained, taking a seat not   
too far from Kate's. They were in a booth seat at the Digital Bean.  
"Sssh there's Danny." Lizzie said.  
  
"Look Danny, I'm just being nice to Gordork to get better grades.  
Like today he let me copy his quiz. Tonight I'm going to ask him to do  
my homework. Here he comes, go away!" Kate explained.   
"Hi Kate." Gordo sat down next to Kate.  
"Hi Gordo."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Miranda whispered.  
"That's low even for Kate. We have to tell him Miranda."  
"Yeah tommrow at school. Since he'll be sitting next to Kate on  
the bus."  
"Let's go." Lizzie suggested. They got up and left being careful  
that Gordo or Kate didn't see them.   
  
"Uh Gordo, I just got a manicure and didn't have time to do my  
homework. Do you think you could do it for me?"  
"Sure, no problem, I guess."  
"Well I have to go. Here's my homework, see ya!" Kate waved and  
left. Gordo collected her papers and left for home, too. 


	6. Confessions

"You tell him Miranda!"  
"No you tell him. It was your idea to spy on Kate."  
"But, but oh fine. But you have to come with me." Lizzie walked over to Gordo's locker.   
"Um Gordo, we need to talk." She started.  
"OK, what about?"   
"About um homework."  
"No about Kate." Miranda corrected.  
"And that too. OK here it goes. Gordo, we were at the Digital Bean last night. We heard Kate   
talking to Danny. She told him the only reason she's being nice to you is so she could get  
you to do your homework." Gordo quickly hid Kate's homework behind his back.  
"Lizzie McGuire you were spying on me! And now your making up stuff! That is low!" Lizzie exploded.  
"Well you were to gaga over Kate that you let her cheat off you! You've never even let ME copy  
off you. You're my best friend. Kate, Kate's just some hair brained cheerleader!" Lizzie stomped   
off.  
"Gordo, it was true. I was there, too. Just be careful." Miranda murmmered before going after   
Lizzie.  
"No their just jealous. I'm going to ask Kate if it's true." Gordo told himself. He took off to  
got to Kate's locker. Just as he approached he saw Danny and Kate talking. Gordo hid himself  
behind a trash can.  
"It worked didn't it? He did my homework. Cheerleading camp here I come!" Gordo relized Lizzie  
was telling the truth and wished he had figured it out before. Gordo walked up to Kate and  
threw her homework at her.  
"Here's your stupid homework you got me to do!" Gordo shouted. Then he ran down the hall to   
apologize to Lizzie. But the rang and he ran back to his class. Gordo sat down next to Lizzie.  
She glared at him. The class started and Gordo didn't have a chance to talk to Lizzie through  
the whole Science period. Lunch he would apologizied, he promised himself.  
  
At lunch Gordo sat next to Lizzie. She got up.   
"Wait Lizzie. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I heard Danny and Kate talking. Do you forgive me?"  
"Miranda should I?" Lizzie looked at her friend, who had recently died part of her hair red.   
Miranda nodded.  
"OK I forgive you. And we're sorry for spying."  
"So... How bored were you Friday night without me?"   
"Actually we had fun, we should do that more often." Lizzie and Miranda giggled.  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
